


For Lapis

by YagamiYuu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YagamiYuu/pseuds/YagamiYuu
Summary: Torbjorn, McCree, and their lovely children.





	For Lapis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badlapis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlapis/gifts).



> I dont remember why i wrote this and i couldn't fuckign finish it i tried for like. an hour to write this piece of shit

Watching Torbjorn nurse his children was McCree's favorite pastime lately. Being pregnant had only made Torbjorn more attractive to him. While he was often tired lately, the healthy glow in his skin and the love with which he looked at their children made McCree want to kiss him.

As the child finished suckling, Torbjorn started rocking her to sleep, and McCree went to steal a kiss from the man. "Do you have any left for me?" McCree whispered in his ear, and Torbjorn swatted him away.

"Let me put the baby away first."

Once their third child was rocking away in her crib, fast asleep, and McCree made sure their other two children were asleep in their rooms, the parents went to the master bedroom.

"Alright, let's see what you've got for me," McCree said, salivating as Torbjorn exposed his breasts, swollen with milk. McCree ran his hands over his husbands stomach, already starting to get swollen with their fourth child, then turned his attention to Torbjorns nipples, which were dark. Even though he had just finished nursing, there was still milk leaking out. McCree took a dark nipple into his mouth and sucked, savoring the taste and

I cant i cant fucking write this i cant dfuckign do it


End file.
